Remembers In Black And White
by Misses-Raina
Summary: Dolor, sufrimiento y sangre. Esas palabras tomarán sentido en Akatsuki tras la llegada de una nueva miembro bastante inusual.
1. Huida

_Las campanas sonaban y una pequeña niña lloraba sin consuelo alguno. Las luces entraban al lugar a traves de las ventanas enrejadas y eso causaba el dolor de ojos de la pequeña. Los ojos celestes ya casí se enrojecían cuando alguien entro a la habitación._

_—Cálmate, estoy aquí._

_Esas palabras y esa protección calmaba al pequeño ser de su agonía, de su dolor interno. _

_—Yo te protegeré, pequeña. _

_Entonces gritos se oyeron de los pasillos y la pequeña sintió una ahogadora angustia al oír tal desorden. Un hombre bastante musculoso y de piel aceitosa entro a la habitación con una lanza apuntando directamente al corazón de la bebe._

_—¿Qué haces aquí?—Le reclamo el hombre musculoso, molesto—Alejate de ella, es un ser repugnante, es peligro._

_—Es sólo un bebe. Están siendo demasiado crueles con ella._

_—Es un trato justo, ella sólo causa disturbio. Ni siquiera merece seguir con vida._

_—La vida es un derecho, no un privilegio. Idiota._

_La bebe sólo oía la escena sin realmente entender mucho. De un momento a otro la persona fue arrastrada a otro lugar por el hombre y la bebe quedo sola llorando sin consuelo existente._

* * *

_La bebe ha crecido. Ya es una hermosa señorita de 13 años en la aldea del sonido. Toda su miserable vida ha sido cuestión de utilidad de la aldea del sonido en guerras y propios deseos morbosos. Esta chica ha sido corrompida por la maldad del deseo y egocentrismo de su propia aldea._

_Se encuentra recostada en la litera de su celda, observando con celos la ventana a los niños jugar. Ellos tienen su misma edad, sólo son gennin jugando a un torpe juego de guerra, creyéndose superhéroes . Ellos no lo son, ella lo es. Ella ha salvado secretamente a la aldea del sonido de cada amenaza que se la impuesto en el camino, y con soberbia y obligación ella a matado a cada posible enemigo. Sin embargo, se siente tan utilizada, ella sólo es una esclava. _

_Oye como lentamente alguien abre la puerta. Ella solo atina a abrazar sus rodillas y observar de quien se trata. Ve a un hombre bastante corpulento y con una piel morena. Sonreía tétricamente hacia nuestra protagonista._

___—Aria-san...__—susurro el, mirándola._

___—¿Qué quieres?__—cuestiono firmemente ella, mirando con desprecio al hombre._

_______—La aldea de la arena amenaza con su kyubi a destruir nuestra aldea._

_________—¿Qué quieren?__—recalco ella, cortante._

_____________—Serás enviada a destruir la aldea de la arena__—sentencio el, seguro. Ella relajo sus tensiones de rostro._

_________________—No._

_________________El hombre se sorprendió de la severidad de la chica, pero antes de articular algo la miro a los ojos, cometiendo su peor error. Cayo en su jutsu mental._

___________________—Dolor...__—susurro ella, causando esos sentimientos en el. El hombre empezó a gritar y retorcerse en el suelo, sin embargo para ella ese sufrimiento no era suficiente__—Angustia...__—el volvía y volvía a gritar más y más fuerte sin un límite, lo que dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en ella.__—El gran final, muerte..._

_________________—Pie-dad...__—rogó el hombre en su lecho de muerte. Ella solo río como sí se tratara de un buen chiste._

_____________________—¿Piedad?¿Te atreves a pedirme piedad?¡Tu y todo el mundo están destinados al dolor que yo sentí!__—grito ella, totalmente rencorosa__—¿Duele? Ese ardor punzante en el pecho que parece eterno. Esa espina clavada en tu corazón que abre el vacío que sientes. ¡¿Duele?! Ese dolor eterno y rechazo que te lleva a una total locura y odio y venganza, lo único capaz de reponer lo que fue un corazón.__—gritaba ella, sin consuelo alguno más que mostrar su dolor__—¡¿Duele?!__  
_

_____________________________Entonces el hombre murió. Aria tomo el cuerpo del hombre y sin ninguna expresión empezó a anotarlo contra las rejas, así rompiéndolas y salpicando sangre a su ropa. Ya con las rejas rotas ella salió cuidadosamente del lugar en el cual había estado encerrada toda su vida._

_____________________________Corrio tan rápido que nadie pudo divisar la figura que veían pasar como una luz. Aria no era tonta, ella comprendía como era el mundo y lo que sucederían si la veían. Ella era distinta al resto. Logro rápidamente salir de su aldea e intento Abrir sus alas, pero alguien había tapado su rostro. Alguien con una sobrenatural fuerza la sostenía, y planeaba a soltarla._


	2. Compasión

Todos observaban con curiosidad a la persona que Hidan había traído, Aria. Hidan explico lentamente como la había encontrado y los sobrenaturales poderes y jutsus que observaba en ella, por lo cual decidió traerla.

_—_No esta muerta_—_específico el, al ver como Pain intentaba acercarse.

_—_Eso ya lo se, idiota._—_le contesto el líder de la asociación, bastante descortés y cortante. Todos observaron sorprendidos como se formó un escudo de espinas al intentar acercarse a Aria, y como las espinas se adherían a ella, como si fuera una rosa. Pain retrocedió un poco y todos observaron como la delicada chica abría los ojos.

_—Hum...—_murmuro ella, observándolos de reojo. Aria se sorprendió un poco, pero su rostro siguió inexpresable._—¿Q...Que?_

Pain supo que tenía que decir algo, pero simplemente observo la belleza de la niña. Era tan delicada como una rosa, tan peligrosa como una.

—¿Quienes son? ¿Qué hago aquí?_—_pregunto Aria, totalmente desorientada. Pain noto la voz infantil y la ternura que denotaba aquella niña con tan sólo hablar.

—Estas en Akatsuki—sentencio Pain, serio. Ella lo miro algo sorprendida. Ella definitivamente conocía a Akatsuki.

—¿Akatsuki?—susurro ella, confundida. ¿Cómo había llegado ella allí?—¿Qué hago yo aquí...?

—Tus habilidades—exigió el. Aria pareció no entender—Quiero ver tus habilidades.

Aria reacciono confundida ante ello. Lentamente se levantó y se posición firme.

—Hidan—dijo el pelinaranja mirando con intensidad al albino, el cual solo sonrió cínicamente—Por favor.

El albino sonrió ante claro.

—Claro, líder.—el albino ágil paso al lado de ella y con suavidad le susurro en el oído—Esto dolerá.

Aria se estremeció un poco. Cerro los ojos y firmemente apoyo sus pies contra el piso, causando un eco. Hidan se acomodo a 20 metros de distancia de ella.

—¡Comiencen!

* * *

Aria empezó a hacer un jutsu con delicadeza en sus manos y dedos.

—Jutsu pinku hogo...—susurro ella, apretando los dientes. Tal vez no funcionaría. Tal vez el la derrotaría. Sin saber por que, ella no deseaba aquello.

Hidan corría hacía ella, con su estrategia perfectamente planeada. Ante unos metros de distancia, el observo asombrado como unas espinas florecían del suelo en torno a Aria. La reacción de Hidan fue retroceder y observar anonadado las habilidades de la alíen.

Aria se abrazo a si misma y se sentó en el suelo mientras con sus manos realizaba un nuevo jutsu.

* * *

Hidan pensó desesperadamente como quitar ese escudo del camino sin lastimarse. El no tenía la suficiente humildad como para admitir perder contra una niñata como lo era Aria. Al instante el corrió hacia las espinas y con su arma empezó a destrozarlas con toda su brutalidad. Lentamente las espinas se destrozaron y dejaron el camino libre al albino.

Este sonrió triunfante. Observo a Aria y vio confundido como esta se levantaba y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—¡Aikontorōru-jutsu!—exclamo ella con una sádica sonrisa. Hidan se lamento por haber correspondido a tan misteriosa mirada.—Dolor...—susurro ella, mientras el albino gritaba y se retorcía por la emoción antes dicha. Hidan era tan soberbio y orgulloso que se reprimía a pedir piedad y compasión, pero el dolor era cada vez peor, y el albino no iba a soportarlo mucho mas.

—¡Por favor!¡Pie...da...da...d!

Aria se sorprendió al oír eso.

—¿Piedad?—cuestiono ella, sorprendida. Ante las miradas atentas de todos ella supo perfectamente que hacer—¡Buraddorein-jutsu!

Entonces sangre cayo sobre Hidan, y para sorpresa de todos entraba por la piel del de ojos de morados, curándolo. Hidan se levanto y observo curioso a la chica.

—Es un ninjutsu medico—dijo ella, para luego sonreír dulcemente.

**Sí, ella también podía tener compasión. **


	3. Nombres

_Pasaban los días y Aria había sido aceptada en Akatsuki. Se convirtió en la compañera de Sasori puesto que este había quedado sólo luego del abandono de Orochimaru. Todos lentamente comenzaron a encariñarse y sentir respeto por la habilidad de Aria, hasta ella sentirse cómoda en Akatsuki._

_Sin embargo, algo que impacientaba a la chica de ojos celestes era la prometida venganza a la aldea del sonido. Pain le había jurado vengar su pasado, sin embargo cada vez que la bella miembro quería realizarlo el contestaba que aún no era el momento, lo cual la desesperaba más y más._

* * *

_—_Aria, despierta_—_dijo Sasori mientras sacudía levemente el delgado y delicado cuerpo de su compañera de equipo. La de cabello de algodón lentamente abrió los ojos, pero por torpeza sus pestañas se enredaron. Sasori lo noto.

—Déjame ayudarte—dijo el pelirrojo, acercándose al rostro de ella. Quedando a centímetros de ella Sasori tomo sus pestañas con los dedos y con sumo cuidado las desenredo lentamente.—Listo.

Aria se sintió extraña por un momento. Nadie jamás había sido tan amable y cercano con ella, puesto que en la aldea del sonido la trataban como un objeto, un sucio y peligroso objeto. Nadie jamás pensó que ella podía tener un alma, el cual sentía, o por lo menos lo hacia hasta volverse una persona totalmente fría y vacía.

—Gracias, Sasori-san.—dijo ella, algo distante. Se levantó de su cama y se colocó su capa de Akatsuki, bastante más pequeña y algo ajustada al delgado y anti-esbelto cuerpo de la pequeña, que aún no tenía ni curvas ni línea marcada. Dejo su cabello albino de algodón suelto y con una leve sonrisa indico a Sasori salir.

Iban calladamente por los pasillos, buscando a Pain. Finalmente llegaron donde se encontraba el pelinaranja, en la cocina. El comía tranquilamente junto a Konan en un armonioso silencio que se complementaba con una romántica mirada de parte de ambos. Algo que Aria había aprendido en el poco tiempo que llevaba en Akatsuki era que entre Pain y Konan no se necesitaban palabras para comprendérse. Incluso le parecía adorable aquel amor tan misterioso y dulce, distinto al egocentrismo y ambiciosidad que reconocía en la mayoría de las personas.

—Pain-Sama—hablo Sasori, con la voz bastante calmada. El nombrado dejo de mirar a su amada y observo con frialdad a la albina y el pelirrojo.—Estamos listos.

Pain asintió y se levantó, indicando con un signo que los siguiera. Estos dos acataron la orden y obedecieron. Pain los llevo a una habitación bastante oscura que llevaba a una parte abierta que te permitía observar la aldea de la lluvia.

—¿Llevan todo?—pregunto el líder, atento. Sasori asintió.—Bien. Por favor, retírate. Aria te alcanzara en un momento.

—Esta bien, líder.—acepto el. Estrecho la mano de Pain y salió del lugar.

Aria mantuvo la mirada baja y centrada en el suelo. Pain la tomo de la mandíbula y la obligo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Cumpliré mi promesa, tan sólo realiza esta misión—dijo el, mientras ella estaba atenta a las palabras de su líder.

—Esta bien—dijo ella, manteniéndose inexpresable. Pain se desilusiono de la posibilidad de verla sonreír.—Gracias, Nagato-kun.

Otra sorpresa más. El la miro sorprendido y ella sonride torcidamente.

—Konan-san te dice así. Los oí—explico ella, con su inocente voz.—¿Te puedo decir así yo también?

Pain reacciono segundos después.

—S...sí.

Ella le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y camino hacia la salida, pero antes lo miro.

—Gracias, Nagato-kun.

Declaro con ternura y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Pain bastante sorprendido.


	4. Desilusión

_Caja abierta de dolor y sangre, lo cual escondes perfectamente con una mirada inexpresable, desesperante. Pero cuando los sentimientos logran correr por tus venas, cuando ellos se convierten en tu realidad, no temes mostrar una sonrisa con tus verdaderas intensiones: sangre._

* * *

Aria y Sasori caminaban tranquila y silenciosamente por la aldea de la niebla, mientras cumplían la misión de matar a los guardias que protegían aquella aldea. Una misión sin sentido en consideración de Aria, sin embargo ella no iba a desobedecer ordenes. Sasori observaba con cuidado los movimientos que realizaba su compañera. Aunque esta no sea la primera misión de la chica junto a el, aun se fijaba en las curiosas acciones que realizaba la pequeña Akatsuki. En un momento Sasori se detuvo y detuvo con el brazo a Aria, la cual hizo un puchero.

—Sasori-san, se cuidarme sola—alego la albina, molesta. El ignoro eso y retrocedió un poco más. Ella lo imito. Con fastidio ella solo siguió a Sasori. Ella odiaba que la obligaran a en cuanto a sus acciones. Sin embargo, con Sasori era distinto. A el parecía preocuparle ella, aunque ella no se mostrara agradecida ni nada por el estilo. Incluso descortés, pero ella sentía cariño por Sasori.

—Te sabes cuidar tan bien que no notaste las trampas.—le dijo el, estricto. Ella solo lo escucho hablar y asintió para no ser una terca. Ella solo sonrió de una forma extraña que aterro un poco a Sasori, pero no lo demostró.

—Excelente, tan secreto que ni siquiera yo lo note.—dijo Aria, soltando una inocente risita. Entonces Sasori observo a quienes serían sus enemigos. Eran hombres totalmente horrendos y con cicatrices, lo cual repugnaba un poco. Sin embargo Aria les sonreía con inocencia y alegría, como si fueran los mejores amigos.

Aria empezó a dar vueltas infantil-mente angustiando a Sasori por su repentino comportamiento ingenuo. ¿Que demonios se suponía que hacia ella?. Los otros hombres rieron placenteramente, arrogantes.

—Es una niña encantadora, lastima que tengamos que matarla.—hablo uno de los hombres con cinismo. Entonces Aria dejo de girar. Se quedo quieta y bajo la cabeza. Sasori solo la observaba maravillado y humillado por sus actitudes. Estaba actuando como una ingenua.

—No debiste decir eso.—dijo ella, para luego reír inocentemente. Sonrió sadicamente y con sus manos empezó a realizar un jutsu—¡Jutsudamashī sutātā!

Entonces "la inocente niña"comenzó a enterrar espinas en los hombres.

—¡¿Que demonios?!—exclamo Sasori, confundido. Ella lo miro y soltó otra risita.

—Sasori-san, yo me encargare. Pero por favor, quédate aquí—rogó ella dulcemente.—Mi jutsu no siempre funciona, y...

—¿y?—pregunto el, intrigado. Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—Me gusta su compañía, Sasori-san.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos por el asombro. La niña fría y cruel, como lo era Aria, ¿había dicho eso?. Lo extraño que había notado en ella era lo inestable que podía ser y lo amenazante que era a veces, como lo dulce. Personalmente el no estaba interesado en llevarse bien o mal con ella, pero era su compañera. Ademas, el no iba a ser tosco con una niña de semejante belleza como lo era Aria.

—Yo...—el pelirrojo se congelo durante un momento.—Me quedare aquí, por la misión.

Una desilusión hubo en la niña. Sasori lo noto en el apagón de sus ojos, sin embargo no dijo nada. El no se iba a involucrar mas de lo necesario en la vida de ella, eso lo tenía bastante claro. Ademas de que no era un especial interés en el marioneta.

Sasori observo a sus enemigos, como agonizaban en el suelo.

—¡Jutsu sō shi!—grito ella, mirándolos con odio. Solo eran otros asquerosos enemigos. Sin embargo todo ese odio se veía distraído con el dolor de su pecho: rechazo.

* * *

_—¿Por que la gente no me quiere?—se preguntaba a si misma la niña llorando—Yo no he hecho nada malo. Yo no quiero estar sola.—la niña seguía llorando sin consuelo. No tenía más de 6 años y se encontraba encerrada en su habitación.—Sin embargo, lo estoy. Nii-Nii se ha ido por ser una llorona.—se criticó ella, mientras intentaba secar sus lagrimas.—¿Nii-Nii volverá si soy fuerte?—se pregunto, confusa.—¡Si! Nii-Nii volverá. Solo tengo que ser fuerte. ¡Por Nii-Nii!_

_Aria saco una sonrisa bastante optimista y sus lagrimas dejaron de correr. Todo por Nii-Nii._

* * *

Aria observo a sus victimas muertas en el suelo y con la punta de su zapato pateó la cabeza de ambos, sangrándoles mas. Ella miro con frialdad a Sasori.

—Vamonos ya, Sasori.


End file.
